shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Promotion Exams Arc
The Promotion Exams Arc is the eighth story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's final exams for their first year at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Summary (TBA) Short Summary *The 92nd Generation begin their Promotion Exams in Hokkaido. *The students that opposed Central's ideals were forcibly given handicaps during the exams. **The rebelling students pass the first two days of the exams despite the handicaps. *On the third day, the students split up trains and the rebels had to take on the Elite Ten Council to advance in the exam. **Sōma Yukihira faces off against Akira Hayama and wins. ***Akira Hayama has joined Central and has become the 9th Seat of the Elite Ten Council due to Azami threatening to shut down Shiomi Seminar. Akira's loss results in his expulsion from the Academy. **Takumi and Megumi "face off" against Rindō. Rindō does not actually duel them and passes them by tasting one of their dishes. **Erina does not duel any of the Elite Ten Council members and passes the third day of the exams. **Ikumi Mito, Hisako Arato, and Isami Aldini face off against Momo Akanegakubo, Sōmei Saitō, and Eishi Tsukasa respectively and lose. **All other rebelling students not mentioned above were also expelled, including Alice Nakiri, Ryō Kurokiba, and the other Polar Star Dormitory residents. **Due to Alice's intervention, the expelled students were allowed to stay until the end of the Régiment de Cuisine, but could not participate in the battle. *A Régiment de Cuisine is formed, in an effort to return the newly expelled 'rebels' back to the academy. The remaining rebelling students facing off against Central with the following rules: **The rebelling students will be expelled if they lose. **Jōichirō returns and joins the rebelling side and offers to join Azami's regime should his side lose. **Should Central lose, the Elite Ten Council members will offer their seats as compensation, Azami will be ousted as headmaster, and Central's regime will be removed from the academy. *Erina formally relinquishes her Tenth Seat to join the Rebels for the Régiment de Cuisine. **Erina will be forced to join Central and must be completely obedient to her father's doctrine should the Rebels lose, which she accepts. *The Régiment de Cuisine teams each have 8 members. **Subaru Mimasaka, Terunori Kuga, Satoshi Isshiki, and Tōsuke Megishima join and participate on the rebel side. *The first round of the Régiment de Cuisine is a 3 vs 3 match. **Sōma Yukihira faces 6th seat Nene Kinokuni. The theme is soba. Sōma Yukihira wins the match. Nene Kinokuni is eliminated. **Satoshi Isshiki faces 8th seat Julio Shiratsu. The theme is eel. Satoshi wins the match. Julio Shiratsu is eliminated. **Tōsuke Megishima faces 5th seat Shōko Kaburagi. The theme is unknown. Tosuke Megishima wins the match. Shoko Kaburagi is eliminated. *The second round of the Régiment de Cuisine is a 3 vs 3 match. **Tōsuke Megishima faces 2nd seat Rindō Kobayashi. The theme is chili peppers. Rindō Kobayashi wins the match. Tosuke Megishima is eliminated. **Subaru Mimasaka faces 4th seat Sōmei Saitō. The theme is tuna. Sōmei Saitō wins the match. Subaru Mimasaka is eliminated. **Terunori Kuga faces 1st seat Eishi Tsukasa. The theme is green tea. Eishi Tsukasa wins the match. Terunori Kuga is eliminated. *The third round of the Régiment de Cuisine is a 3 vs 3 match. **Sōma Yukihira faces 4th seat Sōmei Saitō. The theme is butter. **Takumi Aldini faces 7th seat Etsuya Eizan. The theme is beef. Takumi Aldini wins the match. Etsuya Eizan is eliminated. **Megumi Tadokoro faces 3rd seat Momo Akanegakubo. The theme is apple. New Characters *Hiroi *Endo *Soe Nakiri *Berta *Cilla *Shawn Aida *Julio Shiratsu *Anne *Charme *Histoire *Shōko Kaburagi Category:Story Arc Category:Promotion Exams Arc